Heartbeat
by Lady SooJong
Summary: benar kata orang kalau detak jantung orang yang kita sayang memang menenangkan. HanSoo. LuHan KyungSoo. FLUFFY gagal. EXO Fanfiction. OneShoot/Drabble


Tittle :: Heartbeat

Author :: Lady SooJong

Genre :: Romance, Fluffy, AU

Length :: OneShoot/Drabble

Cast ::

Do KyungSoo (tergantung imajinasi kalian/bisa namja atau yeoja)

Lu Han (namja)

Pairing :: HanSoo

Summary :: benar kata orang kalau detak jantung orang yang kita sayang memang menenangkan. HanSoo. LuHan KyungSoo. FLUFFY gagal. EXO Fanfiction. OneShoot/Drabble

Diclaimer :: kisah ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi seseorang nama di samarkan/?. Luhan dan Kyungsoo milik orang yang menyayangi mereka. Diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, teman, EXO-L, SM, and other.

**Warning!** Ini _**GENDERSWITCH (GS)**_ tapi kalau kalian mau mengimajinasikan _**KYUNGSOO**_nya tetap _**NAMJA**_ juga bisa kok. Typo(s) everywhere. Judul, cerita, summary ganyambung. Feel dapet gadapet tergantung sinyal/?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heartbeat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_From : LuGe_

_Soo, aku sudah keluar kelas_

_To : LuGe_

_Mau main kerumah, Ge?_

_From : LuGe_

_Sepertinya. Boleh?_

_To : LuGe_

_The door is open /smile emot/_

_From : LuGe_

_For who?_

_To : LuGe_

_Maunya? Haha_

_From : LuGe_

_Yak! I'm on the way. Wait me /wink emot/_

_To : LuGe_

_/yawn emot/ bye~_

_From : LuGe_

_Jangan tidur dulu, Soo !_

_To : LuGe_

_Arraseo~ be safe, Ge_

Haaahh... Lu-ge itu namja yang sungguh baik. Tapi aku jarang sekali memperlakukan dia baik kekeke. Hei ! Pacaran akan membosankan bukan kalau keduanya terlalu baik? Betul tidak? Betul saja ya. Oke.

Ops! Aku lupa belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang beruntung yang dicintai Lu-ge setengah hidup. Apa? Aku terlalu pede? Tidak kok. Itu kenyataan babe... pernah dulu kita bertengkar hebat karena aku ketahuan berkomunikasi lagi dengan mantan-tampan-ku. Sebut saja Oh Sehun. Dan Lu-ge memang marah hebat. Tapi dia tidak memutuskan hubungan kami. Dia hanya menyuruhku mengirim pesan ke Sehun agar tidak menggangguku lagi, lalu menghapus nomor Sehun dan memblock semua SNS Sehun dari SNS-ku. And then, besoknya Lu-ge baik lagi ! Hebat bukan? Hahaha.

Memang sih sebelumnya dia memintaku berjanji dulu agar tidak berkomunikasi via apapun dengan Sehun. Ya aku bisa apa? Turuti saja dari pada suasana makin panas kan? Ya begitulah sekilas kisah kami hehe.

Lu-ge itu nama aslinya LuHan. Marganya sih kalau tidak salah Kim. Tapi dia tidak suka marga itu diletakkan dinamanya... jadilah dia tidak bermarga begitu. Yasudahlah ya itu keputusan dia. Sudah besar ini.

Oiya, aku dan Lu-ge sudah hampir 3 tahun ini berpacaran. Dari kami masih sama-sama highschool hingga kuliah. Dan semoga terus berlanjut sampai nanti menikah hehe.

Ah! Sudah 15 menit terlewati ternyata. Kira-kira 15 menit lagi Lu-ge akan tiba dirumahku tercinta ini. Perjalanan dari kampusnya -yang juga kampusku- memang cukup memakan waktu apabila ke rumah ini. Tetapi kalau dari rumah ini ke kampus hanya akan menempuh jalan 15 menit atau kurang. Karena arah dari kampus kesini itu terlalu berputar menurutku. Haah... Korea.

Eiyy by the way, aku bawel ya? Biarkan sajalah. Kata Lu-ge kalau aku diam justru aneh. Pasti sedang badmood dan sejenisnya. Padahal aku tidak sebawel itu ! Ada sahabatku yang jauuuuhh lebih lebih bawel dan berisik daripada aku. Kalian mau tau? Tidak usahlah ya~ kisah ini kan hanya membahas aku dan Lu-ge hehe.

_From : LuGe_

_Aku di depan_

Lu-ge is coming! Yay! Bawa sesuatu tidak ya dia hmmm.

"Lama sekali" aku berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah datarku. Ini pura-pura marah loh! Sstt.

"Maaf chagiya jalanan macet sekali"

Aku hanya balas bergumam.

Membuka pintu. Mempersilahkan Lu-ge masuk tanpa suara dan berjalan lebih dulu menuju ruang tv diikuti Lu-ge yang sudah menaruh tasnya di ruang tamu tadi dan sudah mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah.

"Aku membawa tteokbokki depan kampus. Mau?" Lu-ge tersenyum menggoda.

Hiks... dia tau kelemahanku. Aah disogok tteokbokki memang cara paling ampuh menghilangkan topeng datarku. Lu-ge sialan!

Aku merampas plastik tteokbokki itu cepat dan tersenyum manis. Lebih tepatnya sih nyengir kuda. Hehe.

"Aku tidak marah kok, ge. But... tteokbokki ini milikku!"

Luhan-ge terkekeh melihat tingkahku. Dan mencubit pelan hidungku.

"Yak! Ge! Berapa kali kubilang jangan mencubit hidungku! Ini tidak enak kau tau" aku merengut sebal tapi Lu-ge malah mencium bibirku sekilas. Dasar rusa mesum.

Hoam.. ops! Aku menguap lebar didepan Luhan-ge hehe.

Lu-ge terkekeh pelan sembari menutup mulutku saat menguap tadi. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau menguap itu ditutup dong, Soo"

"Tanganku sibuk membawa tteokbokki, Ge" Aku nyengir. Setelah memberi alasan aneh itu. Bagaimana tidak aneh, aku memegang tteokbokki hanya di 1 tangan dan tangan 1 lagi menganggur. Huehehehe. Maafkan aku.

Dan Lu-ge lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng pelan kepalanya.

Aku beranjak ke dapur mengambil air minum untuk Luhan-ge.

Saat kembali, kulihat ia sedang memainkan ponselnya. Aku intip sedikit saat memberikan Lu-ge minum, dan ternyata dia hanya melihat-lihat akun SNSnya sekilas. Tidak penting sekali.

"Kamu mau berangkat ke kampus jam berapa, Soo?" Pertanyaan Lu-ge membuat aku melihat jam dinding di atas tv dan berpikir.

Iya ya.. berangkat jam berapa enaknya hmm.

"Enaknya berangkat jam berapa, Ge?"

"Jam 2 saja" saran Lu-ge membuatku membulatkan mata bulatku. Yang benar saja?!

"Aku masuk jam 4, Ge! Buat apa aku ke kampus jam segitu? Shireo!"

"Ck! Bilang saja kamu ingin cepat pulang. Iya kan?" Tuduhku asal.

"Tidaklah, Soo. Yak! Yak! Jangan marah dong baby. Aku bercanda. Sungguh!"

"Bohong" aku mempoutkan bibirku.

"Benar chagiya.." Lu-ge mengusap rambutku sayang.

"Arraseo" aku berujar santai dan fokus menonton tv yang menyala sedari tadi.

Lu-ge tersenyum geli melihatku. Entah kenapa. Dan tetap mengusap lembut pucuk kepalaku saat aku beralih berbaring di sofa panjang yang kutempati. Sedangkan Lu-ge duduk di sofa single tepat samping sofa panjang ini.

Usapan lembut dari Lu-ge semakin membuatku mengantuk. Tapi mataku perih saat tertutup. Ah ottokhaji...

"Ge, temani aku tidur" ujarku lemah.

"Ini gege temani, Chagi" Lu-ge mengecup pucuk kepalaku lembut sebentar sebelum kembali mengusapnya.

"Disini, Ge" aku menepuk sofa panjang tempatku berbaring.

"Berdua?" Pertanyaan Lu-ge hanya aku balas anggukan singkat.

Sungguh. Sofa ini cukup lebar dan bisa ditempati 2 orang berbaring. Aku bukannya tidak mau mengajak Lu-ge ke kamarku atau kamar tamu dibawah. Tapi Lu-ge pernah bilang, kalau tidak sopan memasuki kamar saat hanya berdua. Lagian dia takut lepas kendali. Ya wajarlah ya namja.

Jadilah, kami hanya akan diruang tamu, teras, dapur, ataupun ruang tv saat berdua.

Dan sebenarnya Lu-ge tidak pernah suka menungguku yang tertidur. Tapi saat ini sepertinya dia bersedia tuh.

"Gege dipojok atau dipinggir?"

Biarkan aku berpikir sebentar ya ge... umm.

Aku menepuk pinggir sofa sebagai jawaban. Dan aku semakin menempelkan punggungku pada sandaran sofa.

Luhan-ge mulai duduk dipinggir sofa dan berbaring perlahan. Menyamankan posisinya sebentar sebelum kemudian menghadapku.

Memposisikan sebelah lengannya dibawah pinggangku dan memelukku asal.

Aku mencoba tidur. Kembali memejamkan mataku walaupun masih sedikit perih. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Lu-ge dari lehernya yang tepat berada didepan hidungku.

Beberapa menit berlalu tapi aku belum bisa tidur. Posisi ini kurang nyaman bagiku.

Aku menggeliat dan mencoba mencari posisi tidur yang lain.

"Tidur, chagi. Nanti aku bangunkan jam setengah 3 agar kamu bisa siap-siap" ujar Lu-ge menyadari aku bergerak-gerak.

Menyerah. Aku angkat kepalaku dan bersandar ke dada Lu-ge. Terdengar jelas detak jantungnya yang cepat di indera pendengaranku.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mata lagi. Dan aku merasakan semakin lama kesadaranku makin menghilang.

Lu-ge semakin memelukku erat dan sesekali mengusap-usap lembut punggungku ataupun mengecup puncak kepalaku.

Aah... ternyata benar ya apa kata orang-orang, kalau detak jantung orang yang kita cintai seperti lullaby. Menenangkan. Rasanya aku tidak ingin beranjak sedikitpun dari posisi ini.

Detakan Lu-ge seperti bersahutan dengan detak jantungku sendiri. Sunggu benar-benar menenangkan dan memabukkan. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan merasakan yang seperti ini.

Aahh... Luhan-ge, Aku mencintaimu.

Dan akupun tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Soo, bangun. Sudah jam 3. Kamu harus ke kampus, Chagiya"

"Baru jam 3, Ge"

"Kamu masuk jam 4 loh, Chagi"

"Iya..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"MWOOOOO?! AKU BISA TELAT GE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heartbeat. END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LadyNotes/LN** :: ini apa ini... hahaha. Maafkan saya yg belum ngepost beberapa ff yg saya janjikan /deep bow/. FF yg waktu itu saya bilang belum rampung. Mau ngelanjutin idenya kabur-kaburan dan malah ada ide drabble begini huehehehe.

Terimakasih sebanyaknya buat yang sudah review, favorite, ataupun follow di the celebrity, lucky fans, unique date, ataupun kaisoo another love story. Makasih banget readers-nim semua /deep bow/

Untuk the celebrity chap 5 sudah ada konsepnya tinggal di ketik. Begitupun beberapa ff oneshoot lain ataupun sequel lucky fans. Idenya terlalu numpuk jadi bingung mau ngerjain yang mana duluan. Aigoo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRITIK DAN SARAN.**

_**atau request? Kontak me! Pm or other contact. Kontak ada di salah satu chapter The Celebrity.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW ! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tertanda : Lady SooJong. Jumat, 10 okt 2014. 02.06 am WIB.**


End file.
